Venganza mezclada con fuego
by Kaiserelle
Summary: La Rosa Negra obtuvo su victoria en aquel entonces. Su familia se vio obligada a vivir lejos de su ciudad natal, amenazada como los demás magos de Noxus. Pero los tiempos cambian, los magos no viven eternamente y la venganza es mucho peor con cada año que pasa. Solo que esta vez, la Embaucadora sólo es un mero nombre de los miles que tiene en su lista.
_**Venganza mezclada con fuego**_

 _Muchos niños tienen sueños. Unos quieren ser grandes guerreros, otros excelentes mercaderes, algunos se atreven a adentrarse en la magia. Lo que tienen en común todos ellos, es que esos sueños casi nunca acaban por cumplirse, ya sea porque sus padres se encargan de mostrarles la crueldad de la vida, o porque ésta misma se encarga de enseñárselo con duras lecciones. Hubo un caso en el que una niña se vio afectada por ambas._

 _A pesar de nacer en una villa apartada de Noxus, la familia de la niña tuvo que huir de su propia nación y vivir en las peligrosas cordilleras que la rodeaba. ¿El motivo? Los padres de ella eran magos, tan poderosos que eran temidos, incluida por la peligrosa organización de la Rosa Negra. Ésta era gobernada por una vil mujer, pero su sucesora fue aún más vil. Movió los hilos del gobierno de Noxus, y con el paso del tiempo, todos los magos que no fueran de la Rosa Negra o los padres de la pequeña, murieron._

 _Sin embargo, vivir exiliada de su propia nación no le supuso un gran problema, de hecho, aprendió a controlar ese gran potencial mágico con el que había nacido, pues con apenas dos años logró someter a un oso de las sombras. Éste era una de las más peligrosas criaturas de la oscuridad, y cuando sus padres descubrieron que el engendro la obedecía como un animal domesticado, que incluso se dejaba encerrar en un oso de peluche, decidieron enseñar a su pequeña en las artes arcanas._

 _Annie, pues así se llamaba la niña, no tardó en convertirse en una maga cuyo nombre resonaría en toda Runaterra. Aunque muchos la conocerían por el apodo de su propias invocaciones, la Hija de la Oscuridad._

 _Recorrió cada uno de los grandes reinos, desafiando a magos y hechiceros en duelos cada vez más encarnizados. Al principio se rieron de ella, ¿qué podía hacer una niña al fin y al cabo? Pues bien, ese fue su error, subestimarla. Los magos que fueron desafiados cayeron, uno tras otro, mientras que ella se alzaba más y más con cada enfrentamiento._

 _No le importaba en absoluto los rumores que adornasen cada ciudad, como por ejemplo los espectros que mataban a aquellos que se acercasen a las Islas de la Sombra, o que la peligrosa Rek'Sai no dejara entrar al corazón de Shurima donde Azir gobernaba con mano de hierro. No, ella simplemente se preocupaba por buscar a aquel poder que le permitiera llegar hacia la persona causante del mal de su familia._

 _La matrona de la rosa negra._

* * *

 _ **Catacumbas de Noxus**_

La luz de los delgados candelabros se extinguía en la propia cera derretida de la vela, permitiendo así que las sombras alargaran sus manos por los oscuros pasillos. Éstas facilitaban el trabajo de esconder aquel cuerpo sin vida, un joven en la flor de la vida, cuya magia había sido exprimida como el jugo de una naranja. La causante de todo ello estaba unos metros más adelante, avanzando sin miedo a quedarse en plena oscuridad de un momento a otro.

Sus botas negras causaban un ligero eco que resonaba por el pasillo, la falda morada bailaba al ritmo del aire que se filtraba entre las separaciones de las piedras, aquella blusa blanca destacaba bajo el corpiño negro con detalles de color plata. Su largo cabello, cuyo tono era una mezcla de carmesí y violeta, le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes como la mismísima esmeralda realzaban su clara piel. En su cuello tenía un dije, cuyo símbolo era la cabeza de un oso con las fauces abiertas.

Era una joven, posiblemente no pasara de los veinte años, que no tenía miedo de andar por donde estaba, pues confiaba plenamente en sí misma. No vacilaba, no dudaba, su mente tenía claro el objetivo que debía cumplir.

Sus ojos se percataron de aquello que intentaba pasar desapercibido entre dos bloques de piedra. Detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a esa minúscula gema de ónice insertada en la pared. Sonrió, ahí estaba lo que andaba buscando. Habría pasado inadvertido para cualquiera, pero no para alguien que llevaba toda su vida conectada con la magia. Y esa gema, rebosaba magia.

Concentró una gran cantidad de arcano en su mano izquierda. Partícula a partícula se fue formando una gran bola de fuego, cuyo brillo apartó las sombras que la rodeaban. Ésta iba en aumento, su calor podía sentirse a metros de distancia. Cuando ya era del tamaño de un poro mayor, la lanzó sin titubear contra la gema.

En un parpadeo, se rodeó de un escudo de flamas mientras la bola hacía impacto contra la pared. Al chocar con el artefacto mágico, éste explotó y desató una gran onda de energía mágica. El escudo repelió aquella fuerza que habría tirado a cualquiera, dejando que avanzara por el largo del camino. El ruido atronador de la explosión debería de haberse oído incluso por fuera de las catacumbas, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

Paso por aquel umbral que estaba oculto tras la pared derruida, esquivando los escombros que habían entrado al interior de la habitación. Ésta contaba con apenas dos candelabros, cuya luz no era suficiente para iluminar por completo la estancia. El color oscuro de las paredes tampoco ayudaba, apenas se podía distinguir las estanterías de caoba entre la penumbra. Sólo era visible aquella mesa de madera maciza, y sentada en el sillón que había justo detrás, estaba la persona que buscaba.

\- Tarde o temprano tus trucos serían desvelados, LeBlanc. – dice la joven.

\- Sólo has colocado una pieza del puzzle, jovencita. – responde de forma calmada la matrona. – Aún te quedan colocar otras tantas.

\- Tu máscara de seriedad y tranquilidad no funcionará conmigo. – el fuego de las velas aumenta a medida que entra ella, dando más luz a la habitación. - Primero cayó Malakai, le siguió Erthesia, luego Kalem y el último fue Jericho Swain. Todos y cada uno de los pilares de la Rosa Negra han caído, y tú sabes perfectamente que estás contra las cuerdas.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo un plan de huida?

\- El simple hecho de que tu enfermedad te lo impide. – la máscara de la maga se rompe, dejando a la vista su miedo. – La misma enfermedad que heredan aquellas que se hacen pasar por Emilia LeBlanc. ¿No es así, Evaine?

\- Maldita mocosa. – masculle la maga. Ésta se levanta de su asiento y agarra su báculo. - Se acabaron los juegos. Hora de ponerse seria.

\- Vaya, parece que he tocado una fibra sensible. – provoca la chica.

La maga lanza un sello mágico desde su báculo, a lo que la joven responde activando aquel escudo de llamas. El impacto provoca una luz cegadora, la chica rueda en el piso y comienza a lanzar ráfagas de fuego generadas con arcano. LeBlanc usa sus saltos para esquivarlas, de tal forma que el fuego prende la madera y los libros de las estanterías.

El combate se alarga, el humo causado por el fuego no tarda en crear una atmósfera un tanto agobiante para ambas magas, pues saben perfectamente que sólo una puede salir vencedora. Las cadenas de la embaucadora son inútiles contra la joven, pues a pesar de ser mágicas, el fuego negro las consume como el verdadero metal. Sus sellos de la malicia y del silencio sufren el mismo destino, el escudo de llamas bloquea cada uno de sus conjuros.

LeBlanc sólo puede esquivar por medio de saltos o copias las llamaradas oscuras de la joven, pero sabe que su suerte no será duradera, pues tarde o temprano podría acabar entre las llamas que rodean a ambas, llamas que se acercan más y más.

Por su parte, la joven maga no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento, si se confiaba demasiado, LeBlanc aprovecharía la oportunidad y escaparía. Conocía a la embaucadora, era famosa por tener más de un as en la manga, éste era un motivo más que suficiente para no perder su objetivo.

En un intento desesperado, LeBlanc usa la mímica con tal de duplicar sus conjuros, todos ellos lanzados de una sola vez contra su rival. Ella responde armando una vez más su escudo, provocando otra gigantesca explosión que hace temblar el techo de la habitación. Ahora se avecina el verdadero peligro, sólo hay dos posibles opciones, que la más avispada salga por el agujero de la pared, o que ambas acaben aplastadas y calcinadas.

La noxiana no duda en tomar la primera opción, usa su famoso salto y sale por el agujero, empujando a la joven al interior de un golpe con su báculo. El techo comienza a desprenderse, enormes bloques de piedra se precipitan contra todo objeto de la estancia. Una gran humareda se expande hasta el exterior, seguido de un fuerte estruendo. Segundos más tarde, reina el silencio.

LeBlanc sonríe, sólo pensar en que esa maldita engreída ha muerto aplastada es más que suficiente para celebrarlo. Da la espalda al escenario del enfrentamiento, alejándose a paso ligero.

Sin embargo, su paz repentina no tarda en ser destruida, de la misma forma que la pared del pasillo. Esquiva por los pelos una gran garra hecha de fuego. Pequeñas ascuas se precipitan sobre su capa, pero mueren rápidamente. La maga vuelve a ponerse una vez más en guardia, manteniendo el báculo en alto. Sus ojos recorren ese brazo, enorme y envuelto en llamas que cuenta con cinco garras tan afiladas como cuchillas.

A su mente vienen los recuerdos del monstruo que posee tal extremidad, recuerdos de cuando la liga no había caído corrompida por su propia magia, donde las guerras rúnicas parecían no volver a estallar. Una era de incredulidad, o eso decía una y otra vez LeBlanc cada vez que la preguntaban por esa institución a la que una vez perteneció.

Saliendo del agujero y envuelta en lenguas de fuego, estaba la joven que creía muerta. El dije de su cuello ya no estaba, en su lugar había ese enorme oso de las sombras, manteniéndose firmemente al lado de la joven. Ésta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, levantó la cabeza y sonrió orgullosa.

\- Hace falta algo más que escombros para acabar conmigo.

\- Sigues siendo igual de entrometida que hace doce años. - espeta la mujer

\- Adoro cuando la gente dice eso, es hermoso ver como caen ante mis llamas. - sus ojos brillan con furor. - A por ella, Tibbers. -

El oso suelta un rugido y carga contra la maga. LeBlanc vuelve a emplear sus cadenas y sellos para retener a la criatura, las ataduras sólo logran ralentizarlo, mientras que los sellos rebotan contra su piel. La joven no se queda atrás, concentra su magia en generar dos esferas del caos, tan oscuras como la misma noche; corre hacia la maga y las lanza contra ella.

LeBlanc recibe de lleno el impacto, de tal forma que acaba golpeada contra la pared. El oso aprovecha la ocasión y levanta una de sus zarpas, para caer como el hacha de un verdugo sobre el cuerpo de la noxiana. No obstante, la atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma. El clon de la embaucadora se desvanece en el aire.

Ella reaparece a la espalda de la joven maga, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda con su báculo. Su contrincante suelta una pequeña maldición, y ordena al oso que contrataque a la noxiana, pero ella se anticipa. Sus cadenas envuelven a la criatura, impidiendo movimiento alguno. Carga un sello oscuro y sin más lo tira contra la bestia.

Tibbers ruge, intenta soltarse de su agarre, pero sólo logra que la atadura sea más férrea. Su invocadora se levanta del suelo, recuperándose del golpe recientemente recibido. Gira rápidamente al oír los augurios de su amigo, e inmediatamente canaliza un conjuro.

El suelo del pasillo no tarda en estar plagado de sellos y símbolos arcanos, todos y cada uno de ellos completamente desconocidos para la maga. Mira a un lado y al otro, no hay ni un sólo bloque que no esté grabado. Vuelve a la vista a la chica, quien tiene la palma de su mano alzada con otro símbolo dibujado en ésta.

\- Fin del juego. - sentencia la joven.

Centenares de lenguas de fuego inundan el pasillo, no hay ni un sólo ápice de éste que no sea pasto de las llamas. Consumen todo a su paso, el grito de LeBlanc no tarda en desvanecerse bajo las flamas.

Su piel se derrite, su sangre hierve como el agua de una tetera, no tiene escapatoria. Por otro lado, Tibbers desaparece bajo las llamas, pero la joven maga que lo invocó ya no está con él. El corredor se convierte en un túnel infernal, del que parece que nadie sale vivo.

* * *

 _Aquella noche Noxus volvió a sufrir otro caos causado por el fuego. Una gran columna de humo gobernaba sobre una antigua casa abandonada, las llamas eran como serpientes que atacaban a todo aquel que osara acercarse. Los baldes de agua fría parecían ser inútiles, pues no conseguían apagar ni una pequeña parte del desastre._

 _Sus ciudadanos corrían de un lado otro atemorizados, no querían que aquel fuego infernal se traspasara a sus casas y sufrieran el mismo destino que la afectada. El ejército intentaba por todos los medios calmar a la población, incluso usan la mano dura con tal de tener tal fin, pero es todo en vano._

 _El miedo perduró hasta entrada la mañana, cuando repentinamente el fuego se apagó, dejando nada más que cenizas. Nadie reconoce los restos de los cadáveres, pues están tan calcinados como los inmuebles que adornaban el interior del hogar. Tratan de investigar las causas de lo ocurrido, pero la investigación no tarda en cancelarse debido a falta de pruebas._

 _¿Y qué hay de la causante de todo esto?_

 _Ella simplemente tacharía el nombre de LeBlanc de su lista, leyendo así el siguiente y viajar a su próximo destino. Asi seguiría hasta haber eliminado a todos aquellos de los que juró vengarse, la mayorías pertenecieron a la famosa Liga de Leyendas. Y cuando acabe con todos, solo entonces, Runaterra conocerá el verdadero poder de la Hija de la Oscuridad._

 _¿Qué por qué lo sé? La respuesta es muy sencilla._

 _Yo soy Annie._

* * *

 _ **Un one-shot experimentando una Annie adulta, basandome en el lore aun no reworkeado de rito.**_

 ** _Deja tu opinion del fic :D_**

 ** _Kaiserelle_**


End file.
